


#Biderman

by Magicath_420



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for me but you guys can read it if you want, Pride!!, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath_420/pseuds/Magicath_420
Summary: Spider-Man makes an appearance at Pride50.





	#Biderman

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this the day before my senior trip to Disney World because I was too excited to sleep (it came out better than I was expecting it to tbh). This is the kind of fic that makes me want to jump up and down with feels when I think about it, so I hope you guys like it too. Comment and let me know what you think!

“Did you hear Katy Perry is supposed to be there?” asked Ned, sitting on the floor of Peter’s room, surrounded by legos.

“Really?” Peter responded from where he was hanging off his bed, upside down. “Is she even famous anymore?”

“Apparently famous enough to make an appearance at Pride50. And according to Buzzfeed, she’s a ‘gay icon’.”

“Do you know a single person who has listened to Katy Perry since middle school?”

“Peter. It’s on Buzzfeed. It has to be true.”

Peter snorted.

“It  _is_  a little disappointing, though.” Ned continued.

 “There will be other performances.” Peter said quickly, trying to cheer him up. He didn’t like it when Ned was disappointed; seeing any kind of negativity on his usually sunny disposition was like seeing a cloud pass over the sun on a day at the beach. “That’s, like, the whole point of a parade. Besides, we’ve already got our tickets.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s just, wouldn’t it be nice if actual queer artists got to headline Pride, instead of straight women who occasionally wear sequins? I mean,  _Katy Perry_ . She wrote ‘I Kissed A Girl’. Did everyone just forget about that?”

“I actually think that straight people think we like that song.”

“Ugh. Gross. I think you’re right.”

Peter sighed. “Listen, I feel you. But there just aren’t enough famous queer people to really hype up a crowd like that, you know? There’s not really anything we can do about it. We might as well just take what we can get.”

“I guess.” Ned conceded, sounding neither convinced nor cheered. “If I was famous, I would-“

Ned cut off suddenly. For a second, he was frozen. Then, he looked up at Peter, eyes wide, wearing a smile that almost split his face in half.

“Peter.”

“What?”

“ _Peter_ .”

“ _What_ ?”

“You know what’s better than queer singers appearing at Pride, in 2019, the 50th anniversary of the Stonewall Riots, which started the entire Gay Liberation Movement outside a bar, in the middle of the night, armed with nothing but bricks, against riot police?“

Peter smiled. “What?”

“A queer _Avenger_ appearing at Pride, in 2019, the 50th anniversary of-“

“Dude.” said Peter, cutting him off. “I get it.”

Ned looked at him. He looked at Ned. Then he took a deep breath, and smiled again.

“I’m in.” He said. 

So that was how Peter ended up here one month later, perched high on a rooftop on Christopher Street, looking down at the throngs of people below. The June sun was hot on his back and the music from the parade wafted up to him in waves as the large, colorful floats meandered by. Rainbow flags drowned the crowd in a sea of color. 

Peter checked the knot at his throat that held his giant, homemade Bi Pride flag to him like a cape, and then reached up to double check that his mask was on. The familiar anxiety of coming out danced in his gut. Sure, Peter Parker had been out since he was 13, but Peter Parker liked Percy Jackson and Taylor Swift, and nobody was all that surprised when he said he wasn’t straight. Not that that made it easier. But at the very least, it felt appropriate. Expected. Spider-Man, on the other hand, was a superhero, and a celebrity. This was going to be news. 

Peter took a deep breath and stepped up onto the building’s ledge. Then, propelled by more courage than it usually required, he jumped.

Spider-Man swung low over the parade and stuck to the side of a brick building across the street from the one he had just left. A few people from the crowd waved and whooped, but most had not yet noticed him. So, Peter leapt nimbly onto the nearest float with a backflip (more for show than it was for function) and spread his flag behind him like a banner. For a second, not much happened.

Then, as if with one voice, the crowd went absolutely  _batshit._ A thunderous, screaming applause rose from the spectators like nothing Peter had ever heard. It almost physically knocked him back a step as the people below him jumped up and down and cheered, those closest fumbling with their phones to share it with the rest of the world as soon as possible. Their intensity took Peter back a little bit, and a wave of sudden stage fright rose up in his stomach. He waved tentatively and tried to look as brave as he had felt a few minutes ago.

Just as the nerves started to get to Peter, and he began to consider leaving quickly and turning his appearance into an urban legend, he spotted a young, black teenager, maybe 13 years old, alone at the very back of the crowd. He stood stock still, staring at Peter open mouthed. Peter stared back; the boy was the only person in the crowd who wasn’t moving. Then, slowly, Peter watched as he pulled a bi pride flag out of his backpack, stood to his full height, and draped it over his shoulders. Peter’s heart swelled, almost out of his chest, and he turned back to face the crowds with newfound confidence.

For about an hour, Peter did tricks, took selfies, and pet dogs. He met hundreds of people, all with different flags, all with different names that he would never remember, but all with the same enthusiasm. So many people cried when he met them that after about 15 minutes, he was carrying a box of tissues in one hand and swinging from his webs with the other. There was a feeling in the air like something significant had occurred; that this appearance hasn’t just been cool, but that it had mattered.

When Peter got home, Ned was sitting in his bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up when Peter walked in.

“Dude.” said Ned.

“RIGHT?!” yelled Peter.

Ned jumped up and wrapped him in a bear hug, laughing with glee.

“Ohhhh. My. Fucking. God, dude! Do you even know what happened today?” Ned asked.

“The world got its first openly queer superhero?”

“THE WORLD GOT ITS FIRST OPENLY QUEER SUPERHERO,  _BECAUSE_.  _OF_.  _US_.”

“Oh my God.”

“Oh my GOD.” Ned yelled. “Here, look, you’re trending.”

Peter took Ned’s phone and scrolled through the first few tweets on the screen. The first was a link to a CNN news article entitled “Spider-Man Comes Out of the Closet at NYC Pride” and a picture of him holding his flag up behind him on the first float he had landed on. The second post was a silhouette of Spider-Man in the colors of the bi pride flag. The third was a four-line, all capital keysmash. All the tweets were tagged (Peter’s heart skipped a beat): #biderman.

“ _Biderman_.”  Peter whispered.

“Hashtag biderman.” Need corrected him, smiling proudly and bouncing up and down with excitement. “I came up with it. And, dude?”

Peter looked up at his best friend, pure sunlight shining out of his eyes. 

“I think we’re gonna break the internet.”

***

**Twitter** : 

“TWENTYBITEEN IS REAL, Y’ALL. MOTHER. FUCKING. #BIDERMAN.”

 

“I don’t get why you’re all so surprised, I mean we always knew he could swing both ways #biderman.”

 

“No one:

Spider-Man: Gay rights!

#biderman”

 

“Nothing but respect for MY president. #biderman”

 

“The most iconic thing about #biderman is him wearing the flag like a cape. Like, oh yeah in case you forgot, I’m a fucking superhero too bitches. Talk shit get hit motherfuckers.”

 

“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL SPIDER-MAN I’M ALSO BI AND VERY CUTE AND VERY SINGLE @SRogers @therealTonyStark @DrHulk @Widow @thearrowguy #biderman”

 

**Tumblr** :

“SPIDER-MAN CAME OUT AS BI????? AT PRIDE50??????? WEARING THE BI PRIDE FLAG???????????? WHY IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT THIS”

 

“Ok yes this may be the coolest fucking thing that’s ever happened at Pride but also three boys at my school came out as bi this week??? One of them is on the football team??? I asked him about it and he said “I always knew I was bi, but I didn’t want to tell anyone cause I thought it was a girl thing, but then Spider-Man came out so I figured I could too.” Like this is actually a really big deal, it’s not just a cool pun or an opportunity to thirst after Spider-Man on Twitter, this is actually changing things.”

 

“Everyone making all these jokes about #biderman seems to be ignoring that Spider-Man literally hangs out with billionaires and actual Russian spies. He’s not your “bi icon” he’s literally benefitting from the same system of oppression that put the LGBT community down in the first place. He’s probably white too.”

 

“Do you love the color of the sky?

 

 

 

 

SIKE. ITS FUCKING #BIDERMAN.”

***

The next day, Peter swung into the living room window of Stark Tower like he did every Saturday after patrol. He’d planned saying hi to Mr. Stark, then changing quickly and then going to a movie with Ned. He had  not planned on every single Avenger being in the living room, or the news being on, or the news being about him. 

Peter stumbled. It wasn’t like he was closeted (obviously), but it also hadn’t exactly come up in conversation before. And Steve was from the 40s, for God’s sake. And Peter was on the TV.  _Wearing a pride flag._

“Uh, hi.” He said, taking off his mask.

“Hey, Pete.” Tony answered, sitting at the table, smirking.

Everyone was staring at Peter. Oh God,  _everyone was staring at Peter._

“You’re on the news.” said Natasha, smiling softly.

Steve got up from where he was sitting and walked across the room to stand in front of him, his expression unreadable. Peter took a step back instinctively. His mouth was dry. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Steve was from the  _40s, for God’s sake._

Steve reached out and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“What you did yesterday took courage, son. There aren’t many teenagers who have the courage it took for you to stand up for yourself and your- what was the word you said to use?”

“Community.” Sam supplied.

“Your community.” Steve continued. “It’s things like this that _really_ make someone a hero.”

Peter swore he actually, physically grew an inch taller while Steve was talking to him.

“Th- thank you, Captain.” he replied breathlessly. “You- um- you know what all of this means?”

“We explained it to him.” said Tony, coming up behind Peter and putting his hand on his shoulder.

“He’s a quick learner.” added Wanda.

Steve smiled at Peter.

“Don’t you have plans, Underoos?” Tony asked him, snapping him out of the trance of Steve’s truth-justice-and-the-American-way smile. 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks, Mr. Stark. Bye everybody!” Peter waved and hurried to his room to change.

When he walked back out of his room, Tony was waiting for him.

“You know that, as your designated superhero adult, I’m obligated to say something about not using Spider-Man as a celebrity persona, right?” he said.

“Okay,  _but_ ,” Peter answered right away, “if you _were_ to say something like that, you know that I’d be obligated to say something about queer visibility and the impact of positive role models and ‘living my truth’, right?”

Tony looked at him for a second.

“Alright. Compromise: from now on, all non-hero activities as Spider-Man must be pre-approved. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“One more thing.”

Tony stepped closer to Peter and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. “Proud of you, kiddo. No pun intended.”

Peter felt his heart grow warm, and he smiled up at Tony. Then he rolled his eyes.

“That was a terrible joke, Mr. Stark.”

“Respect your elders.”

“Make me.”

“I’ll take away the suit.”

“And the flag?” Peter asked, laughing.

“No.” Tony said, winding down from joking to being serious again. “Not the flag. Never the flag.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES, IT WAS CHEESY. YOU’RE READING SPIDER-MAN FANFICTION TAGGED “PURE FLUFF”. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT.


End file.
